Many systems incorporate the IEEE 802.11 protocols, channels, and encoding to create wireless access points and clients capable of communicating with each other regardless of the manufacturer of the device. As such, the popularity of wireless access and connectivity has increased demand for wireless throughput. However, the current generation of wireless access points and devices are limited in that they use omni-directional antennas assigned to a single channel. The demand for wireless access has increased the demand for higher wireless throughput per wireless access point, the reduction of interference between wireless cells, and the ability to use off-the-self components to deliver higher performance at lower cost.